Fireworks
by NotChuckNorris
Summary: I'm doing more one shots with the same concept, but with the other Akatsuki members! Please review good or bad :


It's the simplicity of such events that made today worthwhile.

"Deidara, hurry up, will ya?" you shouted laughing with Hidan sitting on a log by the fire.

Fireworks are truly an amazing sight, but sadly, they haven't started yet. No thanks to the only male blonde in this organization.

"It's not my fault, un! Laramie is the one you need to blame!" Deidara smirked referring to his female companion that fiddled with the fireworks that were securely placed in a Wal-Mart sack.

"Oi, don't make fun of me!" Laramie pouted as she pulled out a firework and examined it.

"Whatever!" Hidan waved them off.

Today was New Year's Eve. Though in Japan it isn't the norm to celebrate this holiday with such a display, the Akatsuki felt the need to have a break and fireworks seemed appropriate.

"Hidan, where'd you put the beer?" you questioned glancing around the dark area in the woods.

"Are you even at the legal age limit to drink?" Pein chuckled as he leaned back in his lawn chair he had sitting by the fire much like the tree stumps and random logs. "You are the youngest after all."

"Well… No, but Deidara isn't either and he has a beer!" you pouted gesturing to the one setting up fireworks with your close friend Laramie.

"Un! Don't point at me!" Deidara raised his beer in the air. Being 19 is close enough, right?

"And you!" you pointed at Pein as he raised an amusing eyebrow, "I'm not the youngest! I'm 18; the youngest here is Hiro-san!"

"Just shut your face Minori! They're inside!" Hidan said simply.

"Define _inside_?" you glanced at the huge vacation home alongside the shoreline far from the fire.

"Just show her Hidan, I'm sure you want to be alone anyways." Hikari laughed as she approached Pein and sat next to him before leaning over and whispering something in his ear that made him chuckle and glance at you.

Raising an eyebrow you glared at Hikari. She smiled innocently at you and Hidan stood.

Ignoring Hikari's previous remark Hidan walked past you and motioned for you to follow.

For a moment you watched him move towards the house, but you quickly came to your senses and caught up with him.

"So I can have a beer? You're not, like, gonna report me to the cops?" you smiled as you walked alongside him.

That earned a smirk from the Jashinist. "Maybe I should. You are pretty annoying at times anyways. The cops can take you away!" Hidan threw his hands in the air.

"Hey, that hurt a little." You crossed your arms over your chest and turned your head away from the silver haired man smirking beside you.

"Seriously? Damn you're soft! Why did Leader let you in…?"

"Because I'm awesome, that's why!" you flailed angrily.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Hidan grabbed one of your wrists and pulled it down.

You raised an eyebrow towards him as you yanked your wrist from his grasp. Hidan continued on looking forward but you kept your gaze locked on his face.

After a few moments, Hidan glanced over at you. "What the fuck? Why are you staring at me?" he scowled.

Smiling simply you replied with, "Because you look funny." And you giggled lightly.

There was a faint tint of pink that covered Hidan's features when you said that.

He didn't really look _funny_, but you couldn't think of a better word. The sun was barely above the horizon as it got darker and what small amount of light there was reflected perfectly off of his amethyst eyes. Hidan's features seemed to glow in the dim lighting. It was rather attracting. Sure, you always knew Hidan was very attractive, but you never realized how much.

"How the hell do I look funny?" Hidan questioned with the same scowl still plastered on his face.

Pausing, you thought of a way to describe it before you sighed defeated. "I don't know…" and you poked the side of his face.

Grabbing your wrist as you pulled away he gave you a questioning look. "Why. The. Fuck. Are you acting so weird?" Hidan laughed.

Laughing along with him you stated simply, "I don't know dammit! It's your fault!"

"How the actual fuck is it my fault?"

"I don't know goddammit it just is!"

"Whatever you say…" Hidan opened the door seeing as you had finally made it to the house.

The two of you walked into the giant home and were greeted by Hiro and Tobi who were watching Fred the Movie on the living room floor.

"Hi Tobi, Hiro!" you smiled at the two.

Tobi was lying down on his stomach facing the TV while Hiro sat straddling him also facing the TV.

"Hiro, you comfortable there?" Hidan smirked as she faced him smiling.

"Why yes, quite so! Thanks for asking!" Hidan and you sweat dropped at her reply.

"What about you Tobi, you having fun there?" you asked almost anxious to hear what odd answer he might reply with.

"Yes, yes he is!" Hiro said before Tobi could say anything. She always had that sheepish smile on her face and it was kind of creepy.

"Okay then… Hidan?" you hid behind him slightly as he walked past the living room and through the door to the kitchen.

"I don't see why the cooler is in here, everyone's outside anyways." Hidan rolled his eyes as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler that sat beside the door and tossed it at you.

"That's not true. Hiro, Tobi, and Kakuzu are in here. So are we! Therefore your argument is not valid." You smiled at your smart ass response.

"Retard" Hidan ruffled your hair before he closed the cooler and grabbed the extended handle.

"Hey, that's an insult to retards everywhere!" you said rolling your eyes and opening your beer.

"You're right, it is. Now come on." Hidan pulled the cooler out the door and you followed closely behind taking a drink of your Dos Equis (because you are the most interesting woman in the world, no?).

Walking by the living room you noticed that Hiro and Tobi were no longer sprawled out on the floor. _We were only gone for like a minute, right?_

Oh well, who cares?

Walking back to the fire you realized that the two of you had been gone for longer than you thought because the sun was already completely gone. Also on your way back you sat on the beer cooler that Hidan reluctantly dragged behind him.

"What the hell Minori-chan?" Deidara laughed as Hidan dropped the cooler by the picnic table not far from where the fireworks were sprung out.

"What? I didn't wanna walk!" you laughed with him before hugging him.

"You're weird." Dei ruffled your hair as you pulled away.

"Nice one!" you received a high five from Laramie.

Turning back to Hidan smiling you saw him ignoring the three of you.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" you jumped on his back.

Much to your surprise, he caught his balance and carried you on his back.

"Wait, wait! Now put me down!" you stated as he began walking towards the fire.

"Nope." He stated simply. You sighed and rested your head on his back and your hands on his shoulders.

"This is actually comfy…" you muttered. Immediately you blushed and tensed seeing as you said that aloud instead of only in your head as you had planned.

"Oh really?" Hidan chuckled and glanced back at you.

"U-uh, I, uh… Aflafla?" you squeaked.

"What the hell?" Hidan laughed. "You're fucking crazy…"

"I know…." You blushed darkly and buried your face in the back of his shirt.

"Hey come on, crazy is cute for you at least."

_C-cute, he thinks I'm cute?_

You smiled lightly.

"Uh, Minori?"

"Huh?"

"I think the fireworks are starting." He said referring to the loud sound that shot above them with a quick flash of light.

Soon after, a beautiful firework popped in the sky letting pretty colors fly about.

"Whoa…" you smiled at the sight.

Quickly, more fireworks burst into the sky.

Glancing to where the fireworks were coming from, you watched as Deidara draped an arm over Laramie's shoulder.

_Kiss her!_ You thought jumping off of Hidan's back and standing beside him.

Looking away from the two blondes you turned back to Hidan.

"Sit!" you commanded tugging his wrist as you sat down.

"What if I don't wanna?" he chuckled.

"Well that's just too damn bad!" you pulled down hard on his wrist.

Hidan lost his balance and fell… right on top of you.

"U-uh, that was your fault!" Hidan accused with a light blush as he stood on his hands and knees hovering above you.

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it!" you joked tugging on the front of his shirt.

Sensing your gleeful mood, Hidan smirked and leaned in a bit closer to your face.

"I never said I didn't like it." He whispered seductively.

Your eyes widened slightly at his sudden action and you blushed.

"W-well yeah, b-but…" you lost your train of thought.

"Do you like it?" he raised an eyebrow in an amused manner. It's like he enjoyed teasing you.

"I uh… Well i-it's not like… The grass is fluffy…" you blushed hard.

Hidan chuckled and leaned in a bit closer so your noses touched.

"I'll take that as a yes."

His lips brushed lightly against yours as he spoke.

"Yeah…" you whispered before Hidan kissed your lips almost hesitantly.

Immediately you kissed back and let your eyes flutter shut.

Feeling your response Hidan kissed back harder.

After a few seconds you noticed a loud BOOM and pulled away out of shock.

Glancing over Hidan's shoulder you saw a huge heart shaped firework explode.

"Hidan, look!" you pointed as Hidan rolled off of you and smiled at the sky.

"Yeah, I see it." He chuckled and sat up.

You crawled into Hidan's lap and stared at the fireworks in admiration.

Hidan chuckled as his arms snaked their way around your waist. You leaned back until your back rested against his chest.

Glancing up at Hidan, you saw him smiling at you. Quickly, you kissed him lightly on the lips before you turned to watch the display again.

As the colors burst brightening the dull sky, Hidan kissed the back of your neck and whispered,

"We need to do things like this more often."

That earned a slight giggle from you as you agreed.


End file.
